Harry's Two Daddies
by Daniko
Summary: The Halloween of 1981 was a disaster all around.  For better or for worse, the first people to arrive at the scene were Severus Snape and Sirius Black.
1. Last Will of James and Lily Potter

**Rating:** PG  
><strong>Words: <strong>~1,100  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Strong language; mentions of violence; gen with some hints; AR.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended – _Standard disclaimer_.

**Notes:** Behold the beginning of a new series, Harry's Two Daddies. As sorry as I am for betraying my OTP (Snarry), I think I'll quite enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape knelt down next to the crib in the mist of broken furniture and blasted walls; the stench of Dark magic was impossible to ignore, just as the unmistakable misfortune associated with a house that he was sure had once been a place of love and happiness. The baby, Harry, had finally cried himself to sleep, leaving Severus alone in the unnatural quiet of the house, a single letter crushed in his left hand, as he waited for his new master.<p>

Harry was Lily's son, through and through; sure, he had Potter's hair and some of his traits, but the nose and the cheeks – and also the eyes, he knew – belonged to Lily; Harry was Lily's. It took a while for Severus to process that bit of information, having known Lily most of his life and placed her in a high pedestal where nothing earthy could reach her. Apparently, she was quite human, and that was a blow to the man that saw her as an ideal.

A sudden noise made Severus whip out his wand and aimed it at the bedroom's entrance; the shuffling noise continued as something crossed the ruined house, but before Severus could take the child and flee, a large black dog appeared in the doorway. A rather familiar Black dog. "You!" he shouted, outrage filling him at the dare of the traitor; he whipped his wand, yelling, "Stupefy!" The dog side-stepped the hex, barking like mad, but Severus didn't lose any time, "Incarcerous! Avada—."

The dog dodged again, growling lowly, just as the green light that poured out of Severus' wand smashed against the last standing wall of the upper level. The dog darted away, his body morphing until it was a man that stood before Severus. Sirius Black held up his hands in surrender, which was the only thing holding back Severus' hatred, and threw his wand towards Severus. "It wasn't me, I swear."

Shocked at such faith, Severus picked up the wand, his own still held at arm's length. "I could've killed you, fool," he gritted out. "You know what I am."

"Listen to me, Snape," Black began urgently, "we need to leave. _They_'ll be coming after Harry." As Severus didn't move, Black huffed and said, "You loved Lily; you won't kill Harry and I'm hoping you'll at least be curious enough to hear me out."

"Talk."

"You're not safe here," Black pleaded, eyes darting around urgently and his hands twisting together in almost panic.

"We are. I've cast the wards against Dark Arts, and—" he stopped abruptly at the implications, looking at Black as if seeing him for the first time. "You're not a—like me, are you?" Black shook his head; Severus stared dumbfounded for a while as his dogmas were crashed through the ground, before clearing his throat and getting his bearings in place. "That proves nothing. What happened?"

"A decoy—Peter," Black tried to explain. "Look, Snape, I have to get Harry out of here and go after the rat myself. Just let me—."

"We're waiting for Albus Dumbledore, you moron—."

"You're a spy?"

"Black!" Severus barked, "Don't interrupt me! We're waiting for Albus Dumbledore and you're _not_ going after Pettigrew! Think, for once. If you did that, you'd wipe out any evidence of your innocence."

Sirius looked about to argue, but after a moment of seeming internal debate, he just nodded, gaze drifting towards Harry. "It's my fault he'll never see his parents again." He looked close to tears, wringing his hands together anxiously.

"Let's not talk about guilt, shall we?" Truth be told, there was no need to antagonise Black when he could really use and ally right then. After a moment of silence, the darkness of the house started to get on Severus' nerves. At his side, Black kept a silent vigil over the boy, his gaze haunted and so sad; who could blame him? His poor choices had just cost him the life of his . . . best . . . friend . . .

With an inward groan, Severus refused to look more carefully at the implications of the ambivalence of that sentence. In this shame, they were the same. He just wouldn't bond with Sirius Black of all people, especially on this particular subject.

It was only an hour later that twin pops of Apparition sounded loud in the street. Without much thought, Severus handed Black's wand back to him and they stood next to the crib, willing to do everything to guard the child of their best friends. A light appeared in the hallway, before Dumbledore's voice was heard, "Severus? Are you there? I like three sugars with my tea."

Black looked ready to attack at that small oddity, but Severus replied, "I hate lemon drops, and I have company."

Finally, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, looking tired and edgy. "Sirius, my boy?" Black's response was to lower his wand. "Don't tell me . . . A ruse? Oh, dear me, you should have told me. Who was it, Remus or Peter?"

Black swallowed thickly. "Peter. We thought that . . . Remus—we didn't know . . ."

Dumbledore sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Sirius; blame Peter. I just hope we can prove what happened—."

"Lily left a letter on Harry's crib," Severus announced, handing him the piece of parchment, "and it's for you, Headmaster. It was heavily protected; the magic was impossible to miss. I don't know how the Dark Lord—."

Dumbledore, who was skimming through the letter, looked up to reply, "It was white magic, Severus, love magic. He wouldn't notice it even if it bit him on the—oh, she knew." He shook his head sadly. "Lily was always a very smart witch . . . It's their last will, dear boys, James and Lily's."

"What does it say? Can I read it?" Black demanded immediately.

"It clears you of suspicion, Sirius. I have to take this to the Ministry while their still in a disarray—best chances of having the issue solved faster. Now, if you don't mind . . ." Dumbledore said in guise of goodbye and headed to the exit, if it could be called that.

"Wait, Headmaster!" Severus called. "What about the child?"

"Oh! Dear me, of course." He glanced back at the letter, then at them. "You were nominated Harry's guardians." He paused dramatically. "Together." Then, Harry began wailing.


	2. Vulnerable

**Rating:** PG  
><strong>Words: <strong>~800  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Strong language; mentions of violence; gen with some hints; AR.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended – _Standard disclaimer_.

**Notes:** Part of Harry's Two Daddies series, sequel to The Last Will of James and Lily Potter. Please, bear in mind that this is not a chaptered!fic; just a bunch of ficlets. I hope that does not disappoint any of you.

* * *

><p>"We have, Chief Warlock: not-guilty," declared the elderly wizard of the Interrogators, and immediately all hell broke loose inside courtroom number ten. Severus could hear Dumbledore trying to put some order in the room, but he didn't pay much attention; in fact, he heard very little after his absolution.<p>

Unbidden, his eyes sought two people he thought he despised; Sirius Black sat nonchalantly in the front row, eyes fastened on Severus, holding his godson in his lap, who was playing animatedly with a musical hippogriff called Guh – or so Harry said. The droning of people passed unnoticed as Severus broke free from the chains of his chair and walked up to them.

"Congratulations, Snape," Black said, sounding bored. Severus nodded, gazing at Harry. He felt raw . . . _naked_, at the thought that Black had witnessed one of his most shameful moments, and he refused to meet the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry, noticing the scrutiny, held out his arms, asking to be picked up. Severus obliged, feeling a fondness for the boy he wasn't supposed to.

"Let go of the child, you scum!" cried a young woman, her eyes swollen and red-rimmed. "Don't touch Harry Potter!" Severus tried to glower at her, but his shaking body didn't let him, and he stepped back at the sight of her drawn wand. "Take responsibility—"

"What do you know of responsibility, Mandy?" gritted out Black, staring levelled at the woman, with whom he was obviously acquainted. "You were like this at school, too. It's not your place to judge anyone. I'm the one who asked Peter to be Lily and James's Secret Keeper. Am I not allowed to hold my godson, too?"

"It's different, Sirius, and you know it!"

"It doesn't feel like it," Sirius muttered, handing Harry to Severus; the boy was unusually quiet, probably sympathising with the awkward mood that had settled around them. "I know you care, Mandy—."

"We were best friends since First Year," Mandy sniffled, "ever since Lily hit James in the head when he stole my rat and gave it to his owl." She chuckled, lost in memories. "You two were such mean little bastards." Mandy and Black shared a sad smile. "Can I come to visit Harry, Sirius?"

Black glanced back at Severus. "Maybe. I'll owl you, okay?" Mandy choked a sob and nodded, before turning and walking away with her family and friends. Black returned to Severus's side. "What now, Snape?"

"We should discuss Harry's guardianship."

Sirius gave him an unreadable look. "Do you want it?"

"It was Lily's last will." It just wouldn't so to reply affirmatively; why give Black more ammunition to use against him?

Black nodded once. "I suppose we could talk about it at Grimmauld Place—Merlin, I hate that place!"

"I have a house—."

"You do?" Black's face lit up with hope. "We could go there, instead."

Bemused, Severus replied, "We could." before motioning Black towards the Floo. "It's not great, but it's clean and stocked." Black didn't listen and was already skipping ahead for Floo tickets. Severus glanced at Harry. "Just what have I got myself into, hmm, brat?"

Harry giggled. "Da, Guh!"

"Indeed."

"Why not?"

"Black," Severus replied wearily, "are you listening to yourself? I can't even understand why you'd want to live here—with me . . ."

Black had the grace of flushing in embarrassment. "It's for Harry, and it was their last will."

Severus suspected otherwise, and he said so. "You're just clinging to me because you have no one else." He instantly regretted his words – and wondered why so for a second – when Black's face shuttered, and those gray eyes grew hard with something.

"Whatever, Snape. We've agreed on a joint guardianship, so I'll be back for Harry on the weekend; we can keep him a week each—."

"That's not healthy for a child." Black stared, but Severus didn't back down. They just couldn't do that to Harry. The boy still cried for his parents; it would be cruel to take him from one of the two people who actually cared that much for the boy – enough to cooperate with their greatest enemy, Severus thought.

"What do you propose, then?"

"I suppose you could stay here for the time being. You can have my old room, and Harry'll stay with me on my parents'."

"Why with you?"

"Because," Severus replied haughtily, "I don't trust you. You'll probably scar the child for life by bringing one of your tasteless trysts into this household." Black froze, and Severus cursed at his choice of words.

"I wouldn't."

Severus waved him off. "I don't care. Let's just set up the boy's room and you can sleep on the couch."

"Don't think I can't see right through you, Snivellus. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

TBC


	3. A New Life

**Rating: **PG  
><strong>Words: <strong>~1,000  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Strong language; mentions of violence; gen with some hints; AR.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended – _Standard disclaimer_.

**Notes:** Part of Harry's Two Daddies series, sequel to The Last Will of James and Lily Potter and Vulnerable. Please, bear in mind that this is not a chaptered!fic; just a bunch of ficlets. I hope that does not disappoint any of you.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at the kitchen table with Harry in his lap, while Black cooked breakfast. In moments like these, when his mind was free to drift away, Severus was struck speechless by the sheer improbability of his life in the past couple of weeks.<p>

The proof? Sirius Black was cooking breakfast for him. In the kitchen of his house, where they both happened to live. All in while their shared charge played with a stuffed toy they had bought.

To worsen matters, there was something Severus needed to tell them, but there was no easy way to start the subject, and everything was starting to look a bit too much. "Spit it, Snivellus," Black demanded suddenly, not lifting his gaze from the bacon.

"Si'eh'ush!" Harry exclaimed happily, which made Black smirk. Severus glowered darkly in guise of reply at the other man but, far from being bothered, Black finished cooking breakfast and started setting the table for them both, while Severus continued trying to coax Harry into eating his mashed banana.

It was a bad omen the day when Sirius Black and Severus Snape became _domestic_. They had a _routine_, for heaven's sake!

Silence stretched for a few moments, during which Severus placed Harry in his baby chair with a rubber toy to chew on, but Black didn't insist on his question.

Maybe he also didn't want to spoil the mockery of haven they were building, and it wasn't that a pitiful thought – their generation had been corrupted to the point where Black and Snape only had each other. It felt as if they were living on stolen time and, soon, the fights and hatred would come forth again; it felt like the prelude of a storm.

It would only take people like Remus Lupin to show up, Severus thought.

After a while, with last fortifying look at Harry, he spoke up, "They found his body."

Black froze. "You sure?"

"Dumbledore himself told me," Severus replied, poking at his scrambled eggs. "He was badly mangled, but it was him alright. He got burned by—something."

"By Harry, you mean."

Severus nodded, but said, "It was Lily's love. She saved us all."

For once, Black didn't reply and just played with Harry silently. Severus resumed eating, waiting for whatever idea Black was obviously cooking. "He's going to be terribly famous." Severus quirked a mocking eyebrow. "You can quit the smugness, Snivellus. You know what I mean. Everyone's going to want a piece of him."

"So?"

"Harry's probably going to need good support to deal with it."

Black was looking everywhere but at Severus, and Severus started to see the point. His stomach flipped at the thought. "Finally, a sound idea. I was afraid of the example you were going to be for Harry." Black's eyes flashed, and Severus hastened to continue, "But, I agree. He must be sheltered from all the improper attention."

They were both avoiding each other's gaze. "Yeah . . . We could move into the Muggle world—or, uh, I could, if you have anything you want to do with—."

"And leave you alone with Harry? I think not. There's a reason Lily appointed me as the boy's guardian as well." It was getting a bit too close to amicable banter, so he added, "She probably didn't trust Potter's choice in friends."

"Well, hers wasn't that better if you're the best she got!" Black snapped, starting Harry, who got very quiet. "Even Mandy would do a better job than you."

Suddenly, Severus wanted very much to punch Black in the nose. "Yes, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Black? To be stuck playing house with Mandy. What kind of name is Mandy anyway?"

For some reason, Sirius laughed, and soon Harry was laughing with him. It made Severus want to shy away from that light, that happiness he didn't deserve, especially from a baby orphaned at his hand. "Really, Snape; so we're playing house, are we?" Unbidden, Severus flushed. "Don't worry. I know Mandy would love to molly-coddle Harry, but she's not mum material."

And damn, if that wasn't reassuring. Feeling lighter than he should, Severus grouched, "Whatever, Black, let's just get back to the original topic." The smile didn't disappear from Black's face and it annoyed Severus, but, for the sake of the conversation, he proceeded, "Dumbledore offered me the Potions position at Hogwarts. It's enough to support us."

"If you're suggesting that I become kept—."

"Black!" Severus interrupted, aghast. "Listen to yourself, man. As if I'd keep you."

"Please," Black drawled, "anyone'd keep me."

"Not me." Black snorted disbelievingly. "Anyway, we could move into Hogwarts. Harry would be safe there."

"What about me? Lily and James made me Harry's guardian too. If you think I'm going to let you—."

"Don't have puppies, Black," Severus drawled, smirking smugly at his own joke. "I meant to have you there, too. But don't think you're going to be living off of me." Black harrumphed, but Severus could tell it was a half-hearted protest, though he couldn't even begin to fathom why.

Harry started to get restless in his baby chair, so Black scooped him up and moved him into his baby walker, where he started to play with the magical volcanoes and music boxes. It was not much of a challenge since Harry already knew how to walk, and Severus didn't much care to raise a lazy child, but at least it'd keep him occupied for a few hours.

It hadn't realised he was staring until Black spoke. "What are we going to tell him when he grows up?" He didn't have to explain any further, because Severus got his meaning well.

"I'd say you have nothing to worry about. I'm the one who was with the villains, remember?"

Black rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself, Snape." At Severus's bristling, he elaborated, "I understand the guilt, don't think I don't, but you're no more Death Eater than I am. And, if you ever were, it stopped on your first raid, I'll bet." He was right, but Severus wouldn't tell him that, of course. "You're not a villain."

All it took was those words; words spoken by the man Severus hated the most, and they were the ones that finally settle his mind at ease. If Sirius, who hated Severus and went out of his way to hurt him, told him with absolute certainty that he was, if not a good man, at least not a bad one, what other choice did he have but to believe him?

The clouds in the horizon looked much less threatening then.

Severus was a firm believer in reciprocity and fairness, so it seemed only right to say something back. "You're not entirely despicable yourself, Sirius." Sirius blinked, nodded once, and they agreed silently not to discuss what had just happened.

In that moment, Harry shrieked in delight as his baby walker coughed up a flow of pink smoke and orange confetti that wrote the ABC's in the air.


	4. Life Together

**Rating:** PG  
><strong>Words: <strong>~1,000  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Strong language; mentions of violence; gen with some hints; a bit of angst; AR.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended – _Standard disclaimer_.

**Notes:** Part of Harry's Two Daddies series, sequel to The Last Will of James and Lily Potter, Vulnerable and A New Life. ;)

* * *

><p>"Black!" shouted Severus from the next room. Harry giggled and gurgled, "Uh-oh."<p>

Sirius glowered at him, and Harry had the decency of looking bashful. Sirius really, _really_ hadn't wanted to annoy Snape again, since the ex-Slytherin was already under a lot of stress thus being meaner than usual, and Sirius was tired of fighting. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about that before taking the cookie jar he found on the kitchen table and sharing it with Harry.

They had been living together for about two months and, while they still clashed a lot, Sirius liked living with Snape and Harry well enough to feel guilty about it – and he did feel guilty, because he wasn't supposed to be enjoying himself so much after James and Lily died in that horrible way. He felt like he had stolen James's life and – well, he had certainly stolen James's son.

Snape loomed in the doorway. "I knew it," he snapped, snatching the cookie jar from Sirius's hand. "Hadn't we agreed on not giving him such amounts of sugar? Do you enjoy sleep deprivation?" Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously, so he closed it again. "You wouldn't know, would you, because I'm the one who's been taking care of the brat every _damn night_!" His words were punctuated by the loud bang of the door behind him.

Harry sighed, "Si'eh'ush mad." Sirius hummed in agreement while patting Harry's head. It didn't happen often, but sometimes even Sirius Black had to listen to his conscience. He supposed it hadn't helped that he had found Snape asleep on his First Year essays two nights ago.

It had hit him particularly hard that Snape must still be suffering with Lily's death, and yet he took care of Harry most nights when the boy cried for his parents or nightmares – or both – even after a whole day teaching the Potions class, to which he must be adapting himself, as well.

It was just that Sirius didn't think himself the most reassuring of people, or even parent material. Even if it meant Harry would have to be comforted by Severus Snape, Sirius just didn't think he would be of any use to his godson when he himself felt so awful. Conversely, Snape seemed to be doing a great job all by himself. Still, it must be hard on him, even if he were feeling only a small part of Sirius's pain.

"We should do something for Christmas," Sirius told Harry, who looked at him attentively. "What do you say, little man?"

Harry grinned and clapped. "Gif'!"

***hp***hp***

"Severus, a word if you would," asked Dumbledore a few days before the start of the Yule break, at the end of the staff meeting. Discreetly annoyed, Severus re-took his seat. "Tea, my boy?"

Severus bit back a short refusal, but took the offered cup and sipped the drink, barely refraining from grimacing at the sweet taste. He looked expectantly at the Headmaster. "To the point as usual," Dumbledore chuckled fondly, before getting serious. "Very well: Sirius asked me if I could excuse you from Christmas dinner with the students."

Severus prayed for patience. "I apologise, sir. Black is getting these weird views of our arrangement. I'll speak with him."

Dumbledore outright laughed, eyes twinkling wickedly. "I daresay that said conversation will not be pacific." Severus gave the Headmaster a look, which only made Dumbledore chuckle some more. "I believe it to be a great feat that you both let go of such petty hatred and began get along. I'm very proud of both of you."

Severus hated that he flushed at the appraisal, but nodded in appreciation. It wasn't enough to make up for the troublesome conversation. "Is there a point, sir?"

Dumbledore took a sip of drink, before saying, "I acquiesced with Sirius's request. Christmas is a time to spend with the family, and I understand that it's still a bit early to subject young Harry to unwanted attention."

"I understand."

Dumbledore then got a very sly look on his face, one that only a Slytherin would recognise. Severus felt his back straighten of its own accord, as if waiting for the blow. "However, my boy, I got this feeling that Sirius was perhaps somewhat concerned about you." Severus saw no reason for his heartbeat increase as it had, or his cheeks heat up. "He asked for my help regarding the choice of a gift. I wonder why . . ."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, Headmaster. There's no lost love between Black and I."

"And yet you remain under the same roof when I have dozens of rooms next to yours." Dumbledore paused dramatically – to let the thought sink in, surely – before smiling. "But let us leave that for now, my boy, the important is that you might want to be prepared and get him a little something, too. Just a token of appreciation, you see. Just in case."

Severus hummed noncommittally, but his mind was reeling. Why would Black get him something? Just the very notion was ludicrous. It was best not to expect too much . . . although he supposed it wouldn't hurt to get something. Just in case. Harry needed to learn the proper ways to treat one's family, after all, and Severus would make sure the boy grew up to be a man who would make his mother – and himself – proud.

Perhaps a trip to Hogsmeade was in order. "Do you think Quidditch or Transfiguration, Headmaster?"

"I'm sure Sirius would rather have something coming from the heart, Severus."

Severus snorted; that was not likely, was it? It was very appealing, nonetheless, but that thought was quickly squashed.


	5. The Rest of Their Lives

**Rating:** R  
><strong>Words: <strong>~1,500  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Strong language; mentions of violence; gen with some hints; a bit of angst; AR.

**Notes:** Part of Harry's Two Daddies series, sequel to The Last Will of James and Lily Potter, Vulnerable, A New Life and Life Together. ;)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended – _Standard disclaimer_.

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>**Picture****.**

On that very same Christmas, Black gave Severus an expensive set of potions utensils – one Severus made of materials Severus didn't see often – and Severus gave Black a photographic camera.

Severus had never been much given to material mementos, but Black had been complaining for a while that they should record Harry's childhood so that they could remember it later on. Severus bit his tongue about how their arrangement would probably last less than the seventeen years it would take to bring up Harry, and bought him the means to do as he wanted.

Black had been thrilled, grey eyes alight with pleasure. He insisted that the three of them posed in front of the Christmas tree and took the picture that would hang above the fireplace in Severus' private office for as long as Harry would remember.

**10. ****Breakfast****.**

Severus woke up on New Year's day with someone crawling over his body, hot hands over his pyjamas and a wet mouth on his skin, sloppily attempting to kiss his cheek. Severus groaned and opened his eyes to face bright green ones staring at him from atop of his chest, crinkled in the corners as their owner grinned. "Si'veh'ush!"

Annoyance gone, Severus cradled the boy against his chest. "Good morning, child." Harry cuddled closer, allowing Severus to see Black standing on the side of his bed, eyes hard and intense. "Black," he greeted, averting his eyes. "I see you got Harry ready for the day."

Black cleared his throat in reply and motioned to pick Harry. "Yeah, I'll just take him while—."

"Wait!" Severus saw Black blink at the unexpected shout, before turning his eyes back at Severus expectantly. "I'll help—uh, Harry. He likes making cookies."

"Sure, Snape; I'll get things ready."

"I'll be just a minute." Severus got up, trying to appear unfazed at showing Sirius Black is worn nightshirt, and handed Harry over, before heading to their shared bathroom.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sirius sounded distracted and Severus flushed at seeing those grey eyes strained on him. "I'll—uh, I'll wait in the sitting room."

Severus stood there after a moment, trying to make sense of just what had happened.

**20. ****Clarity****.**

It wasn't until the spring that Severus realised two things: people treated them as an item and, worse, they were acting like it, too.

On that particular day, Black carried Harry towards the Great Hall while Severus fussed over them – "Honestly, Black, the boy's jumper is un-tucked. These halls are cold for a child, and I don't want to spend my nights taking care of a sick infant, do you?" – carrying the batch of cookies they had made that very same morning, because Harry insisted on taking sweets to the Headmaster whenever he could.

"Good morning, my boys," greeted Dumbledore, when they took their places at the High Table. Nowadays, practically no student bated an eye when the three of them made their way inside. Much to their credit. "It's a chilly morning, isn't it?"

"Albush!" Harry exclaimed, getting himself off Black's grip, before running to the Headmaster, extending the cookie jar Severus had just handed him. "Cookiesh!"

"Why, thank you, Harry," Dumbledore accepted, pulling the boy onto the chair next to him, eyes twinkling happily. McGonagall didn't think it so amusing that her place was usurped by a one year-old. "You must eat some with me." Severus narrowed his eyes, and Dumbledore amended, "But only after breakfast." Severus cleared his throat. "And fruit," Dumbledore added, "You must have some fruit."

Choking back a laugh, Black settled next to Harry and began filling the boy's plate with oatmeal, before looking expectantly at Severus. "Aren't you going to sit, Snape? You missed dinner last night and don't think that passing out from hunger will get you out of giving Harry his bath tonight. It's your turn." That was when it hit Severus that Sirius Black actually paid attention to him.

**35. ****Severe****.**

The three of them actually had a very good life. Sometimes, the Mark itched and, sometimes, it hurt to look at Harry, but Severus woke up and ended his day content – listening to Black tell Harry his bedtime story, before sweeping in to tuck him in. He would share a drink with Sirius afterwards, before they both retreated towards their bedrooms. When Harry was six, they sent him to a Wizarding grade school.

If Severus wanked more than he possibly should have, it was worth it for being emotionally fulfilled in every other way; and, if by any chance, a dark-haired, blue-eyed man featured his dreams more than he should have, it meant nothing. Just as it meant nothing that Black took every Friday night to hit Madam Puddifoot's and didn't return until next morning. He even offered Severus to stay in half of the nights so that he could do the same – it took a while for Severus to believe Black wasn't mocking him.

Soon, Harry was accepting invitations for sleepovers. After making sure this Weasley family was safe, Severus found himself alone on a Friday night, with a book for company in front of the fireplace.

Black entered the main room soon after, dressed up for his night's conquest. Severus forced himself to avert his eyes. "I could stay home tonight, you know?" Black began with deliberate casualness and Severus felt himself tense up; when he looked up, there was something in Black's eyes that was hot and expectant. "We could play chess or something."

Nothing had taken as much of Severus's willpower as saying, "No, thank you, Black." He looked away. "There's no need for that, although I appreciate the offer for company."

The last Severus's wanted from Sirius Black was pity.

**30. ****Regret****.**

Everything hurt a little bit from that day on, because Severus was acutely aware of what he could have had. Not that it had been much, but he suspected it would have been worth it. He didn't know what had possessed him to say no at the time.

A few Fridays afterwards, Black didn't go out. Instead, they tucked Harry in and Black ambushed him outside the little boy's room, pressing Severus against the wall with his body.

"Are you done treating me like I've cheated on you?" Black growled, and his face was all that Severus could see in that moment – anger, arousal and no small bit of longing could be seen in his eyes. "You told me my company wouldn't be needed. So stop acting as if I hexed your rat."

"Again," Severus added, despite himself.

Black narrowed his eyes. "Is that what this is about? You're still holding a grudge against me. I'm sorry I was a prat, but you weren't very nice either and we were kids. Let go."

Severus tried to push him away, and he supposed that he could have – by hand or magic – if he really wanted to. "You let go, Black. This is unnecessary. Go out there and find yourself—."

"Oh, Merlin, just shut up about it already. You want me to apologise for having actually had sex this past five years? I will, you know? If you tell me why you're so keen in ignoring this," he said, pressing their hips together to get his point across.

Severus sneered. "You don't find it odd that this newfound surge of lust came up only after we moved in to—that you moved in here? I'm _convenient_."

Black laughed. "You wouldn't be convenient if you were the last bloke on earth. Sorry to disappoint." Severus scowled, but Black seemed to think he had won something because he pecked Severus on the lips and headed towards his bedroom, swinging his hips a bit more than necessary, in Severus's opinion.

**40. Promises****.**

After that, Sirius – yes, because they were _Sirius_ and _Severus_ now – seemed to believe it was okay to touch Severus whenever he liked, or that it was acceptable to tell Severus when to eat or sleep, or creep into Severus's bedroom for slow handjobs that hardly ever got any reciprocation. Nothing shy of a hex ever stopped him and Severus suspected nothing would stop him from trying a next time.

When Sirius deemed acceptable to place his hand on Severus's in front of everyone having dinner in the Great Hall, Severus's could have murdered him right there, except that would have made him a single parent – and he wasn't quite ready for that – and Harry chose that moment to look up, mouth stretched in a grin missing the two front teeth.

The three of them headed towards the dungeons, holding hands, with Harry occasionally swinging on his arms between them, and, when Sirius climbed into Severus's bed that night, Severus finally welcomed him properly. It was, apparently, quite easy to satisfy a Gryffindor.

Sirius liked to cuddle, Severus found out afterwards; nothing too mushy, just sharing a pillow with Severus as the little spoon, hands creeping lower than Severus was ready to respond to. "I think we should ask Molly to keep Harry next Friday. We really need to work on our sparkle." Severus just barely refrained from hexing him, the smug ponce.

THE END


End file.
